1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a circuit breaker within an insulating housing, and more particularly, it pertains to a magnetic circuit mechanism for allowing an over-ride time delay to avoid premature tripping of the circuit breaker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical magnetic trip mechanisms are designed with a magnetic solenoid applying a force to a trip bar that releases a latch. This type of device operates at a particular current value (translated into force via a magnetic field generated by the current) immediately when the magnitude of the current is reached. Thus, if the current only momentarily rises to a trip value, then reduces to a lower level (a normal and safe level), the conventional construction will still cause a tripping and current interruption to take place and thereby cause nuisance tripping of the circuit interrupter.